T
by Lalu Andre
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda jenius yang menyelesaikan kuliah dalam umur 14 tahun, sekarang bekerja di bagian Intelijen di pemerintah Jepang bagian pusat dalam umur 17 tahun. Dia diberi pekerjaan oleh Senju Tsunade, untuk menjadi mata-mata di sebuah markas organisasi penjahat kelas atas. Disana dia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto yang mulai merubah hidupnya. warrning: Femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, saya author baru disini perkenalkan nama saya Lalu Andre, bisa dipanggil Andre. Hari ini saya mau bagi cerita yang entah kenapa selalu mengganggu otak saya untuk membuatnya. Dan juga jika ada kesalahan di cerita ini mohon dimaklumi karna saya juga mengerjakan ini dengan tergesa-gesa.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Mystery, Romance, Crime, Supernatural.**

**Rated: T+ (mungkin akan berubah dalam chapter ke depan)**

**Pair: sasufemnaru, gaafemnaru, shikaino, dll..**

**Warning: Femnaru (Narutonya disini perempuan), jelek, berantakan, dll..**

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda jenius yang menyelesaikan kuliah dalam umur 14 tahun, sekarang bekerja di bagian Intelijen di pemerintah Jepang bagian pusat dalam umur 17 tahun. Dia diberi pekerjaan oleh Senju Tsunade, untuk menjadi mata-mata di sebuah markas organisasi penjahat kelas atas. Disana dia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruko yang mulai merubah hidupnya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki body yang sangat sexy atau kita panggil saja Senju Tsunade.

"Ya, ada apa komandan?" Tanya seorang yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi. "Apa kau tau tentang organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah, mereka itu adalah buronan class S yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah diketahui dimana letak markas mereka ataupun identitas mereka." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Itu memang benar, dan sekarang aku mempunyai tugas untukmu." Kata Tsunade. "Tugas apa Komandan?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Menurut mata-mata kita yang menyelidiki tentang Akatsuki, markas mereka adalah Konoha High School (KHS)." Kata Tsunade. "Jangan-jangan, tugas yang akan anda berikan adalah..." "Benar-benar, kau akan menjadi mata-mata di sekolah itu sebagai murid dan seidiki tentang Akatsuki yang mungkin markas mereka disana." Potong Tsunade.

"Tapi, apakah kau mau menerima tugas ini?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke. "Bolehkah saya menjawab esok hari, berikan saya waktu untuk berpikir." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Tsunade.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ahh, bagaimana ini, apakah aku harus menerima tugas ini atau tidak?!" Frustasi Sasuke di ruang kerjanya Sendiri. "Ada apa Ototou, kau kelihatnnya sangat pusing dari tadi?" Tanya seorang yang memiliki wajah sama seperti Sasuke tetapi dia memiliki keriputan di wajahnya dan rambutnya lurus panjang atau kita sebut Uchiha Itachi.

"Ne Aniki, apa kau punya saran dengan tugasku ini?" Tanya Sasuke. "Memang apa tugasmu?" Jawab dan tanya Itachi.

"Apa kau tau tentang organisasi yang sudah masuk dalam daftar pencarian di seluruh dunia yang bernama Akatsuki?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ya, terus kenapa?" Kata Itachi.

"Dan tugasku adalah menjadi mata-mata di tempat markas mereka berada!" Kata Sasuke. "Memang kau tau dimana tempat markas mereka?" Tanya Itachi.

"Menurut mata-mata kami yang mematai Akatsuki, markas mereka berada di KHS, sebuah sekolah Asrama di Konohagakure." Kata Sasuke.

"Mmmmm, menurutku sih ambil saja tugas itu, jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini maka kau dapat banyak uang lho." Kata Itachi. "Nii-san, nyawaku juga dipertaruhkan di misi ini." Balas Sasuke dengan cemberut.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah, saran yang bagus adalah kau yang memilih sendiri mau menerima misi ini atau tidak, jika kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan misi ini maka terima saja, jika kau tiddak yakin, maka jangan pilih karna mungkin di misi ini kau akan terbunuh." Ucap Itachi bijaksana.

"Oh, terima kasih atas sarannya Nii-san, saran itu sangat berguna." Ucap Sasuke sambil pergi dari tempat kerjanya.

"Hmmm, sepertinya sudah ketahuan." Ucap Itachi dengan raut muka yang tajam.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Keesokan harinya**

"Knok, knok, knok, Uchiha Sasuke datang melapor." Ucap Sasuke waktu berada di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade. "Masuk!" Suruh Tsunade.

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau mau menerima misi ini atau tidak?" Tanya Tsunade langsung ke intinya. "Ya, saya menerima misi ini." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Aku senang mendengar jawabanmu!" Kata Tsunade dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah, pastikan besok pagi kau datang kesini untuk mempersiapkan misimu ini dan jangan sampai terlambat!" Perintah Tsunade. "Ha'i!" Jawab Sasuke Tegas.

**Di rumah keluarga Uchiha**

"Jadi kau benar-benar menerima misi ini Ototou?" Kata Itachi waktu Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk besok pagi.

"Ya, dan juga sebenarnya aku mengambil pekerjaan ini bukan hanya untuk bekerja, tapi aku mau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak SMA normal, tidak seperti dulu, aku langsung saja melewati masa-masa SMA ku yang berharga, dan tidak dapat seperti anak normal lainnya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Oh, ternyata adikku ini sudah dewasa ya mau merasakan masa remaja." Ledek Itachi. "Biarkan, daripada kau yang tidak pernah merasakan masa remaja!" Balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mau kuantar besok?" Tawar Itachi. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok." Balas Sasuke.

**Keesokan harinya, di KHS**

Di ruang kelas XI.A, terdapat beberapa murid yang sedang melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan, seperti menggosip, tidur, dan masih banyak lagi tetapi hanya satu wanita yang tetap diam dan duduk tenang di bangkunya, wanita itu mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda, dengan mata seindah saphire atau kita sebut saja Namikaze Naruko.

"Hey kalian tau tidak, katanya ada murid baru lho di kelas kita!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dan di ikat ekor kuda atau kita sebut Yamanaka Ino si tukang ratu gosip. "Benarkah!?" Jawab temannya yang berambut pink sebahu atau kita sebut Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, dan yang aku dengar kalo murid baru ini tampan sekali!" Bilang Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 'Wanita jaman sekarang kebanyakan yang kayak gitu!' Batin Naruto.

**Satu jam setelah bel pelajaran kemudian**

Saat para murid sedang asik-asiknya melakukan kegiatan mereka, datanglah seorang guru yang memakai masker dan bermabut perak melawan gravitasi atau kita sebut Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo minna, apa kabar. Maaf aku terlambat soalnya tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan!" Kata Kakashi. 'Siapa juga yang akan percaya soal itu!' Batin semua murid yang ada di kelas IX.A.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru murid-murid!" Kata Kakashi yang langsung disambut ricuh oleh semua murid. "Ya, sekarang kau boleh masuk!" Teriak Kakashi.

Seorang pemuda yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat baru saja di depan semua murid kelas IX.A, para murid perempuan sudah menarik dan menahan napasnya agar tidak berteriak karna pemuda di depan ini sangatlah tampan. Rambutnya berwarna Raven dan model rambutnya berlawanan dengan arah gravitasi yang hampir sama dengan model pantat ayam dan dia memakai kacamata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kirigaya Sasuke, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

**Bersambung**

**Bagaimana minna, apakah bagus, jelek, atau apakah. Kalau jelek harap dimaklumi karna ini fanfic saya yang pertama di fandom Naruto. Dan juga jika ada yang bertanya kenapa saya merubah nama belakangnya Sasuke dan memakaikannya kacamata itu untuk penyamaran Sasuke agar tidak ketahuan oleh Akatsuki.**

**Dan juga jika ada yang tau tentang typo, gaje, dll itu bisakah anda memberitau saya di kolom review, karna saya newbie disini, jadinya ndak tau banyak soal itu. Dan jika ada yang berminat dengan kelanjutan cerita ini Insya Allah saya akan update dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Dan ingat, kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung kepada para pembaca yang meng-review, jadi sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya atau cerita yang lain.**

**Dan untuk catatan: Saya kasih genre ke Supernatural pada cerita ini bukan ketidak sengajaan, karna di episode yang akan mendatang akan ada adegan Supernaturalnya!**

**Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna, apakah ada yang merindukan saya (Authornya kege-eran). Saya ndk menyangka bakal ada yang meng-review cerita jelek saya ini, benar-benar terharu saya jadinya. Baiklah ini untuk balasan reviewnya:**

**Name-san: Hampir benar jawabannya. Bakal terjawab di chapter terakhir. Naruto, tapi Narutonya perempuan. Terima kasih atas review anda! **

**My: Hehe, jawaban itu masih rahasia. Itu dirahasiakan, bakal terjawab di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Terima kasih atas review anda! **

**Luca Marvell: Terima kasih atas informasinya, itu sangat membantu. Hehe. Terima kasih atas review anda **

**Latifah7: Chapter ke depannya akan terjawab disana! Oke saya akan usahakan sepanjang yang saya bisa. Terima kasih atas pujian dan review anda! **

**Akira suke: Sip! Oke! Ini sudah saya panjangkan, terima kasih atas review anda! **

**Kawaihana: Terima kasih atas pujian anda. Ini saya sudah panjangkan, terima kasih atas review anda! **

** .9: Ini sudah saya panjangkan, terima kasih atas review anda! **

**Nah, sekarang tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita kembali ke cerita!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Mystery, Romance, Crime, Supernatural.**

**Rated: T+ (mungkin akan berubah dalam chapter ke depan)**

**Pair: sasufemnaru slight gaafemnaru, shikaino, dll..**

**Warning: Femnaru (Narutonya disini perempuan), jelek, berantakan, dll..**

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda jenius yang menyelesaikan kuliah dalam umur 14 tahun, sekarang bekerja di bagian Intelijen di pemerintah Jepang bagian pusat dalam umur 17 tahun. Dia diberi pekerjaan oleh Senju Tsunade, untuk menjadi mata-mata di sebuah markas organisasi penjahat kelas atas. Disana dia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruko yang mulai merubah hidupnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kirigaya Sasuke, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyaa kerennya." Ucap seorang semua siswi yang berada di kelas itu kecuali Naruto. 'Apanya yang keren?' batin Naruto.

'Baiklah, aku belum masuk 50 detik dan langsung disambut dengan suara yang hampir saja menulikan telinga.' Batin Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Diam anak-anak!" Perintah Kakashi dengan suara yang keras dan tegas. Dan semua murid perempuan yang tadi berteriak itu langsung diam. "Bagus, sekarang Kirigaya-san, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Namikaze Naruto!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Naruto. Sasuke yang waktu itu melihat Naruto sedikit terpana. 'Cantik!' Batin Sasuke sambil terus melangkah ke bangku yang ditempati Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjut ke pelajaran, buka buku paket kalian halaman 23!" Perintah Kakashi. Sasuke yang sedang melirik Naruto terus saja melirik Naruto dan tidak mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Naruto yang merasa dirinya dilirik oleh teman sebangkunya ini menjadi risih.

"Ano, Kirigaya-san, bisakah anda berhenti melirik saya seperti itu!" Pinta Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Karna lihatlah perempuan-perempuan di kelas ini, mereka menatap saya seolah saya adalah makanan yang siap disantap!" Balas Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung saja melihat semua wanita di kelas itu dan ternyata benar saja perkataan Naruto, semua wanita kelas IX.A tapi kecuali dengan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengartikan 'Pergi sana kau, jangan dekati Sasuke-kun!'

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang tau disini tentang Madara, penjahat yang dulu berasal dari Konoha?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung saja mengangkat tangannya karna pelajaran sejarah sudah semua dia hapal. "Ya, coba dijelaskan Kirigaya-san!" Pinta Kakashi.

"Madara, sebenarnya adalah nama samaran, dulu adalah penjahat yang paling ditakuti di Konoha karna Madara membunuh tanpa ampun targetnya, dan targetnya adalah semua orang yang melihat wajahnya, baik itu perempuan, laki, tua, muda, dan anak. Oleh karna itu, tidak pernah diketahui identitas asli Madara. Dan tidak hanya itu, Madara juga dijuluki penyihir karna dulu ada warga desa yang mengatakan pernah melihat Madara membunuh dengan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, tapi karna kurangnya saksi mata yang menyaksikannya, menjadikan kasus itu hanyalah bualan belaka." Jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung bertepuk tangan akan pengetahuan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kau keren!" Kata seorang siswi. Semua laki-laki yang mendengar itu langsung iri dengan pengetahuan Sasuke dan semua wanita yang di kelas itu malah semakin kagum dengan Sasuke dan bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan. "Sangat tepat Kirigaya-san!" Puji Kakashi.

"Miris sekali anak muda jaman sekarang!" Kata Naruto. "Kau juga muda Dobe!" Kata Sasuke menimpal perkataan Naruto. "Apa yang kau bilang?!" Kata Naruto dengan marah. "Tidak hanya Dobe, kau juga ternyata tuli ya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Tarik Kata-katamu Teme!" Kata Naruto dengan keras sampai-sampai semuanya mendengarnya. "Naruto, jaga kelakuanmu!" Peintah Kakashi. "Ya, sensei!" Balas Naruto, sementara itu, Sasuke langsung saja sedikit tersenyum. Semua siswi yang melihat itu langsung saja menatap dingin kepada Naruto mengira Naruto melakukan itu dengan sengaja. "Namikaze itu, beraninya dia!" Ucap seorang siswi berambut merah panjang dan memakai kacamata atau kita sebut saja Karin. "Awas saja, akan kuberi dia pelajaran nanti!" Katanya lagi.

Kring kring kring...

Akhirnya, suara yang ditunggu para murid-murid berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akhiri perjumpaan kita hari ini, selamat istirahat!" Ucap Kakashi kepada semua murid muridnya. Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu langsung saja berhambur keluar untuk membeli makanan di kantin.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, apakah kau mau makan siang denganku?" Tawar Karin pada Sasuke. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya teman makan." Tolak Sasuke.

"Eh, siapa temanmu itu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin. Sasuke yang ditanya begitu langsung bingung mau menjawab siapa, karna pada kenyataannya Sasuke belum mempunyai teman untuk sarapan, lalu dia melihat Naruto disampingnya. "Aku akan bersama Naruto!" Jawab Sasuke terburu-buru.

"Ehhh, oy teme, sejak kapan aku mau-" "Kami duluan dulu!" Kata Sasuke yang memotong Kata Naruto. "Anak itu, brengsek." Kata Karin dengan kesal karna baru kali ini dia ditolak oleh laki-laki dan yang terburuknya adalah, dia kalah saing dengan wanita murahan yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. 'Awas saja Namikaze itu, akan kubuat dia menyesali perbuatannya!' Batin Karin dengan wajah kesal.

"Lho, mana Naruto tadi?" Tanya Sakura yang entah bertanya kepada siapa. "Kurasa dia tadi ditarik oleh Sasuke entah mau kemana." Jawab gadis berambut panjang berwarna Indigo atau kita sebut Hyuuga Hinata.

"Wah, rupanya Naruto sudah merebut Sasuke-kun, haah." Ucap Sakura yang sekarang sudah terlihat pasrah saat lelaki idamannya diambil oleh Sahabatnya sendiri. "Mmm, Sakura-chan kamu tidak dendam kan kepada Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya tidaklah, mana mungkin aku mau dendam kepada sahabatku gara-gara cowok, aku lebih baik diputuskan oleh lelaki tertampan di dunia daripada harus putus sahabat, karna sahabat itu lebih penting daripada pacar." Jawab Sakura karna itu memang kenyataannya, karna sudah dari dulu dia bersahabat dengan Naruto, dan dia tidak mau memutuskan hubungan sahabatnya dengan dia.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Oy teme, lepaskan tanganku, orang-orang menatap kita dengan aneh thu!" Kata Naruto yang sekarng ini sedang ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung saja melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Apa-apaan sih kau, menarik tanganku begitu saja!" Ucap Naruto sebal karna tindakan Sasuke yang seenaknya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, benar-benar tidak berperasaan Sasukenya (author di-chidori oleh Sasuke). "Apa maksudnya itu teme?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah sebal atas sikap Sasuke. "Cari tau sendiri dobe." Balas Sasuke singkat yang langsung saja membuat wajah Naruto memerah menahan marah. "Dasar teme, brengsek, pantat ayam." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah melampiaskan kemarahannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. 'Suara yang merdu.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai.

**Di kantin**

"Oh Naruto, darimana saja kau, kami menunggumu dari tadi lho!?" Sapa Sakura kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk di saat meja kantin. "Oh, kau mulai berani ya sekarang dekat sama cowok!" Ucap Ino menyambung. "Heh, memangnya siapa yang aku mau dekati?!" Balas Naruto yang langsung kini menyemprut jus rasa jeruk milik Ino dengan sembarangan.

"Hei Naruto, itu kan jus milikku!" Kata Ino yang langsung saja ingin mengambil jusnya tetapi dapat dicegah oleh Naruto. "Kau suka dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto yang ditanya begitu langsung saja menyembur semua isi jus jeruk itu tepat di depan muka Ino yang sedang berusaha mengambil jus miliknya.

"Siapa yang suka dengan pantat ayam itu, dia itu menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto membantah perkataan Sakura. Ino yang mendengar dirinya terabaikan langsung mendehem keras. "Oh ya Ino, maaf ya, karna tadi aku tidak sengaja." Maaf Naruto kepada Ino.

"Apakah benar kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Ino kepada Naruto yang kini sedang membersihkan muka Ino dari semburannya tadi. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya." Balas Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa tadi di kelas kau ditarik olehnya?" Sambung Sakura. "Itu aku tidak tau, waktu aku memarahinya tadi karna menarikku sembarangan dia hanya menjawab 'Hn', siapa yang tidak sebal mendengar jawabannya." Ucap Naruto yang mengingat kejadian tadi dan sekarang dia malah semakin sebal.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu sampai-sampai kau mengeluarkan muka cemberutmu?!" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan bermabut merah jabrik, mempunyai tato bertulis 'Ai" di atas dahi kirinya, dan mempunyai mata serupa dengan panda atau kita sebut Sabaku Gaara.

"Ah tidak Gaara-kun." Jawab Naruto manis yang langsung membuat kedua temannya itu menatap takjub Gaara. 'Naruto bersikap manis hanya pada Gaara rupanya.' Batin Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan, merasa mereka berdua hanya menjadi pengganggu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto berdua.

"Maaf ya Naruto, kami lupa kalau kami berdua punya urusan tadi, ya sudah jaa ne!" Ucap Ino dan langsung saja Ino dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Hey, tunggu dulu!" Teriak Naruto kepada mereka berdua tetapi sudah terlambat karna Ino dan Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi di kantin.

"Wah, mereka berdua cepat sekali menghilangnya." Ucap Gaara dan langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto dan Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung saja mukanya memerah karna di dalam hatinya memang Gaara lah yang dia suka. "Jadi, siapa yang membuat mukamu menjadi cemberut tadi?" Tanya Gaara lagi kepada Naruto.

"Tidak ada kok, cuman tadi lagi kesal dengan seseorang yang sangat menjengkelkan." Jawab Naruto dengan muka yang memerah karna Gaara semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan semua fans girl Gaara yang ada di kantin itu langsung menjerit dalam hati karna sang pujaan hati mereka telah diambil oleh Namikaze Naruto. "Oh. Oh ya, ini aku berikan padamu." Gaara memberikan sebuah surat kepada Naruto dan itu malah semakin menyakitkan hati semua fans girl Gaara. "Apa ini?" Kata Naruto yang ingin membuka surat itu tapi dihentikan oleh tangan Gaara.

"Nanti kau buka ya." Pinta Gaara. Naruto yang melihat Gaara begitu langsung saja mengangguk.

Kring, kring, kring.

Suara bel yang berarti masuk telah dibunyikan yang langsung disambut dengan keluhan semua murid. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu Gaara-kun." Kata Naruto pada Gaara. "Ya, ingat jangan lupa, suratnya kau buka waktu masuk kelas." Jawab Gaara. "Ya." Kata Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onyx sedang menatap mereka dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

'Aku akan memilikimu bagaimanapun caranya, Namikaze Naruto, walaupun aku harus membunuh pria panda itu.' Batin Sasuke sinis. Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa suka kepada Namikaze Naruto itu, padahal dia belum sepenuhnya mengenal Naruto, tetapi waktu melihat Naruto dekat dengan pria lain membuat hatinya sakit, dan perasaan itu sangatlah mengganggunya.

**Di kelas IX.A**

Sekarang Naruto baru saja mau masuk ke kelasnya saat tau ada Karin berada di tepat depan pintu ruang kelas IX.A, diapun berhenti. "Maaf Karin, bolehkah aku lewat?" Pinta Naruto pada Karin yang sekarang berada di depan pintu kelas. Plakk! Itulah suara yang terdengar waktu Karin menampar pipi kiri Naruto keras.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang melihat itu langsung saja berlari menuju Karin tapi dihadang oleh anak-anak buah Karin. "Dengar ya Namikaze, jangan pernah kau bersikap manis di depan Sasuke-kun, dan gara-gara kau juga, dia menolak ajakanku untuk sarapan bersama!" Bentak Karin kepada Naruto.

Naruto berpikir, apa karna gara-gara hal sepele itu, Karin sampai memberinya tamparan yang sangat keras dan mempermalukannya di depan kelasnya. "Dengar ya, jika kau tidak mau menjauhi Sasuke-kun, aku akan-" "Kau akan apa?" Potong Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di dpan kelas sambil men-death glare Karin yang langsung saja membuat Karin ketakutan akan death glare-an Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke-kun, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Ucap Karin mencoba membela diri. "Camkan ini wanita murahan, jika kau melukainya lagi sedikit saja, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin dan death glare-annya seperti elang yang sekarang sudah siap memakan mangsanya.

Karin yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu langsung saja membuat harga dirinya semakin turun karna perkataan 'wanita murahan'. Semua orang yang mendengar percakapan itu kecuali Naruto merasa takut kepada Sasuke, tetapi yang Naruto rasakan adalah bukan ketakutan, melainkan kekaguman kepada Sasuke yang telah membelanya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke kepada Naruto yang langsug saja di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Minggir." Ucap Sasuke dingin kepada Karin dan langsung saja Karin langsung minggir dan dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Murid-murid yang menyaksikan adegan itu langsung saja kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing karna tontonan sudah selesai.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Naruto ingin berterima kasih. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi Suke." Kata Naruto dan langsung saja Sasuke tersenyum karna ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. "Sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lain kali, jika ada yang menjahilimu seperti itu lagi, jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahuku." Ucap Sasuke ke Naruto. "Terima kasih lagi atas perhatianmu lagi." Ucap Naruto. Kali ini Naruto sadar, bahwa Sasuke tidak semenjengkelkan yang dia kira.

"Mmmm Sasuke, apakah kita sekarang menjadi teman?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu berharap dia bisa lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi karna egonya yang tinggi dia jawab saja. "Ya."

**Bersambung**

**Bagaimana minna, apakah sudah panjang atau pendek? Kalau masih pendek harap dimaklumi ya. Kalau ada yang kecewa belum ada adegan sasufemnaru nya, maaf ya karna disini Narutonya belum suka ma Sasuke, dan disini dia menganggap Sasuke teman belaka, dan disini Narutonya suka ma Gaara, tetapi di chapter ke depan dia bakal suka ma Sasuke dan Gaara mengiklaskan Naruto kepada Sasuke**.

**Oh ya, saya lupa kalau di chapter pertama itu ada salah pengetikkan dengan pairingnya, pairing yang sebenarnya adalah "sasufemnaru slight gaafemnaru, shikaino, dll.." Dan untuk pair shikaino-nya bakal ada di chapter depan. Ya hanya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan dan jika ada kesalahan ketik, gaje, typo, atau lainnya mohon dimaklumi karna fanfic ini juga dikerjakan waktu otak saya sedang error. Ya hanya itu saja.**

**Review minna? PLEASE!**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
